Only the Blind May See
by Flameraven1
Summary: Shampoo has gotten her husband and Mousse is left to clean up the mess it inevitably left behind.


I don't own anything other then the idea.  
  
Only the blind may see.  
  
Mousse looked out over the devastated landscape, blood and gore was everywhere he looked, in a coating so think that even his eyes could see it clearly. The smell of death hung heavy in the air and the bestial sounds that the perpetrator of this massacre reached his ears. This was his beloved's fault, Mousse knew that. She had seen something that she had wanted and she had taken it by force. He had warned her as he had time and time again in the past and just like always she had failed to listen, calling him 'stupid duck boy' before tossing her hair and flouncing out the door. And each time she had driven her goal father away from herself and closer to another.  
  
He had hoped that she would come to care for him, to clam him as her husband but it was not to be. For as long as Akane held Ranma there was always hope for the Amazon, or at lest she would see it as such. As an Amazon warrior she had the right to clam the male of any fighter she desired by beating the female he belonged too in a trail by combat. It was through this law that all men brought into the tribe by the same law that had snared Saotome were controlled if they did not love the one who they had defeated. With Akane's abilities so weak what else could Shampoo think, it was how she was raised after all. It had taken nearly a year and a half before she saw that what would work in the village would do nothing here.  
  
It was almost a year and a half before Shampoo made good on the kiss of death she had placed on Akane Tendo.  
  
Most would tell you this was suicide, and most would be right, but then most don't take into account the effects of the reversal broach. It was a rather ingenious plan, kill Akane in front of Ranma as he lay helpless due to a pressure point; make him watch as the women he loved was murdered while he could do nothing to stop it despite the fact that it was happening less then three feet away. Then simply slip the broach on him, and poof! All his hate and bloodlust becomes love and passion, as he is forced to become the perfect, willing, Amazon husband.  
  
It had worked too, worked for more then two years. Two years of silent hell for Mousse as he watched Ranma and Shampoo act as lovers, Ranma had even given the tribe a daughter in that time, he was all that Cologne had said he would be and the elders were very pleased. Very pleased, but very short sighted, even Cologne had not seen this coming when even 'poor stupid blind Mousse' had.  
  
Shampoo having brought home her husband was spared yet another punishment, and with the "death" of 'Girl-type Ranma' once they arrived in China she was atoned of her first allowing her curse to be lifted.  
  
And with 'Ranko' so went the one way to stop the Neko-ken now that Akane was gone or so Mousse had warned. The Elders however had thought differently, his mind still was human and so the broach would serve to allow Shampoo to control the male if the need arose. Not that a mere male could posse a problem to the Amazon village itself of course. Mousse shook his head at their folly as he once again surveyed the ruins of what had been his home. For two years Ranma had lived among them learned from them and even started training some of the children. And then it happened.  
  
A cat had managed to get into the village; a small girl had wanted to keep it as a pet despite the order against the animals Cologne had set forth. As with all cats it had searched out the single biggest Cat hater in the village to rub against the first chance it got. To Mousse it had seemed as if Saotome had all but leaped gleefully into the cat-fist and he might have done just that. Who knows what living under the effects of the broach could have done to Ranma's mind, had he known that his feelings were not his own? Had he hated Shampoo somewhere deep, down inside himself? Watching and waiting for the moment it could burst free and rain terrible vengeance upon all those who had hurt him?  
  
Mousse did not know, but he had often thought such. There were moments were Ranma's gaze would shimmer for a moment when he watched Shampoo. Were the deep all encompassing love would change to something dark and ugly, it lasted only a second each time and always Mousse was the only one to see it. A trick of his bad eyes and his jealousy for the man his mother had said. And perhaps it was, but in the end what does it matter? All the amazons are dead now; all save two men both of whom had everything they ever wanted taken from them.  
  
Mousse approached his one time rival and eyed him critically, Ranma had stopped his mewing at Mousse's approach instead he had moved his beaten and bloody body to face this new possible threat. Or so Mousse had originally thought; now he was not so sure. Ranma's feral eyes stared up at Mousse's own flawed ones and within them Mousse saw not only pain and fear, but a deep seated desire to have it all end. "He looks as if he wants to be put down." The white robed man found himself muttering. From his robes he pulled forth a sword, a very special sword at that.  
  
A little over a year ago Nodoka Saotome had died; her twice broken hart no longer able to sustain her. Mousse had been in town often to visit with the 'friends' he had made in his time in Japan when death had come for her. The Saotome matriarch's last request had been for her son to be held accountable for his supposed sins against the family. The master of hidden weapons had only nodded as he took the sword she had carried for so long, his mind screaming at him to tell her the truth. The truth that her son had not abandoned her; that he was not truly to blame for what had happened. That he had not disgraced both himself and his clan, but he could not. Shampoo's hold over him had been too strong.  
  
But now as he stood over his one time rival, and one time almost friend with this sword in his hand it seemed almost fitting somehow.  
  
He raised the sword and let it fall, Ranma tried to dodge but the damage he had taken from the elders and even some of the warriors was far too grate, and Mousse was far to good, the blade stuck home and Ranma's head fell to the ground with a wet thud, rolling for a moment before coming to rest almost at the blind martial artist's feet. "Good bye Ranma," The last remaining Amazon whispered. "May your next life treat you better then the last. Good journey, my friend, she is waiting for you." And with that the light in Ranma's blue eyes went out for good, and for the first time in two years Mousse fell down and wept. 


End file.
